


Drown your phone in water

by Tempestrio



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: All characters belong to their respective owners, Chat Fic AU, No killing or spoilers allowed here, additional casts will be added in the future, beware for fucking chaos, holy hecc I forgot about this thing iM SORRY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempestrio/pseuds/Tempestrio
Summary: NICKNAMES:Maya Canzanilla, SHSL Barista: Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™Marie Filliet, SHSL Volunteer: Cinnamon Swirl GFFour Kaiden, SHSL Biochemist: CSI MomKami Kanako, SHSL Lawyer: Lady Knife ShoeVictoria Hester, SHSL Sailor: Resident Drunken SailorTamako Fujiwara, SHSL Supernaturalist: Supreme WitchLeona Vasquez, SHSL Mangaka: Kneecap SnatchinatorKokona Tamashiro, SHSL DJ: Has the power of God and AnimeHunter Rosenhall, SHSL Dancer: 911, What's Your Emergency?Kouji Ito, SHSL Apothecary: 420, Whatcha Smokin?Ricardio Montague, SHSL SFX Expert: Lights, Camera, DramaCaesar, SHSL ???: Soft and Warm SonAsh Silvale, SHSL Hypnotist: Resident Sleep Paralysis DemonAugust Clarke, SHSL (Male) Model, Wig? SnatchedChet Perez, SHSL Astronomer: Chet BoyardeeOliver Feng, SHSL Florist: Roasted Aloe Vera---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Comments and thoughts are appreciated, and if you want to see a specific pair of characters dm each other or have any ideas I could use, put them in the comments as well!





	Drown your phone in water

[Marie_Filliet has renamed the chat to “Class of 2103”]

[Marie_Filliet has added Maya_Canzanilla and 14 others to the chat]

[Marie_Filliet has given admin rights Four_Kaiden, Ash_Silvale, and 4 others]

[Leona_Vasquez] OwO what’s this?

[Chet_Perez] OwO what’s this?

[Kouji_Ito] OwO what’s this?

[Kokona_Tamashiro] OwO what’s this?

[Maya_Canzanilla] OwO what’s this?

[Tamako_Fujiwara] OwO what’s this?

[Caesar] OwO what’s this?

[Kokona_Tamashiro] Wait, am I doing this OwO thing right?

[Leona_Vasquez] Yeah babe, you’re doing it right! UwU

[Kokona_Tamashiro] Thanks, babe.

[Oliver_Feng] We get it, you’re lesbians.

[Kokona_Tamashiro] Says one of the gayer guys in the class.

[Ash_Silvale] Need me to help you grow some aloe for that burn, babe?

[Oliver_Feng] N-No!! I can grow it myself just fine, no thanks to you!!

[August_Clarke] r/woosh

[Ash_Silvale] But seriously Marie. What in the fresh hell is this?

[Marie_Filliet] Well, since the only times we get to talk with each other is at our dorm, I made a group chat for everybody to use!

[Kami_Kanako] I think that’s a great idea, Marie! This way we could keep tabs on what we need to get done as a group!

[Ricardio_Montague] Precisely. By the way, Miss Filliet, would you mind explaining what these “admin privileges” you gave me and a few others are?

[Marie_Filliet] Oh, I wouldn’t mind at all! Basically, I gave these admin privileges to the more responsible and sane of us. These people include me, Four, Kami, and a few others, and these privileges let us mute certain people or chats altogether.

[Marie_Filliet] We can also change people’s nicknames for a set amount of time (though everyone can change their own nickname,) and delete messages that were sent that we deemed hurtful or just plain mean. Hope this helps, Ricardio!

[Kouji_Ito] Wait we can change our own nicknames? @Hunter_Rosenhall We should have matching ones!

[Kouji_Ito has changed their name to ‘420 Whatcha Smokin’]

[420 Whatcha Smokin] Come on! Pleeeeasssee????? I’ll give you some of the good shit if you do!

[Hunter_Rosenhall] Whatever makes you happy, you little weed gremlin.

[Hunter_Rosenhall has changed their name to ‘911 What’s Your Emergency’]

[Maya_Canzanilla] Don’t mind me just gonna go on a nicknaming spree, I’ll be done in a bit.

[Four_Kaiden] Wait, Maya don’t-

[Maya_Canzanilla has changed their nickname to “Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Marie_Filliet’s nickname to “Cinnamon Swirl GF”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Four_Kaiden’s Nickname to “CSI Mom”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Kami_Kanako’s nickname to “Lady Knife Shoe”]

[CSI Mom] I resent this nickname.

[Lady Knife Shoe] I resent mine as well.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Victoria_Hester’s nickname to “Resident Drunken Sailor”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Tamako_Fujiwara’s nickname to “Supreme Witch”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Leona_Vasquez’s nickname to “Kneecap Snatchinator”]

[Kneecap Snatchinator] I don’t know how to feel about this…

[Kokona_Tamashiro] I personally think it fits babe.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Kokona_Tamashiro’s nickname to “Has the power of God and Anime”]

[Has the Power of God and Anime] God Fucking Damnit Maya.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™] Now for the rest of the guys!

[Cinnamon Swirl GF] Babe, I think we appreciate the effort but if I think everyone should be able to come up with their own nicknames, so maybe you should stop while you’re ahead.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™] Sorry babe, but the nickname train stops for nobody!

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Ricardio_Montague’s nickname to “Lights, Camera, Drama”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Ash_Silvale’s nickname to “Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon”]

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed August_Clarke’s nickname to “Wig? Snatched”]

[Wig? Snatched] I can live with this nickname.

[Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon] I can’t live with mine though. Know that I’m coming for you next Maya.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Chet_Perez’s nickname to “Chet Boyardee”]

[Chet Boyardee] Thanks! I hate his nickname with all of my being!

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Caesar’s nickname to “Soft and Warm Son”]

[Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon] And this is why I love you, dude.

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™] Last but not least!

[Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ has changed Oliver_Feng’s nickname to “Roasted Aloe Vera’]

[Roasted Aloe Vera] My face cannot express how much disappointment I am feeling at this very moment. 

[Roasted Aloe Vera] Also, may I have admin rights for a moment, Marie? I need to deliver justice.

[Cinnamon Swirl GF] Am I gonna regret this decision, Oliver? Cuz if I will, you’ll have your phone taken for a bit.

[Cinnamon Swirl GF has given admin rights to Roasted Aloe Vera]

[Roasted Aloe Vera has removed admin rights from Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™]

[Roasted Aloe Vera has muted Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™ for 3 hours. Reason: Bad children get put in the naughty zone.]

[Roasted Aloe Vera] You may now take them back Marie, my work here is done.

[Cinnamon Swirl GF] Whatever you say, Oliver…

[Cinnamon Swirl GF has removed admin rights from Roasted Aloe Vera]

[Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon] Wow, you actually shut her up for once. Congrats man, that is something to be applauded.

[CSI Mom] I’m getting ready to make lunch, anyone want anything in specific?

[Cinnamon Swirl GF] Maya and I will come down and help you make lunch, do burgers sound good to everyone? Don’t worry Ash, we’ll make you a veggie burger.

[Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon has changed the chat name to “Drown your phone in water”]

[Chet Boyarde] Why did you do that man?

[Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon] I don’t know, just felt like it fits considering our class has a lot of “oddballs”.

\----------------------------------------The DM’s------------------------------------------

Kouji_Ito - - - - > Hunter_Rosenhall

[Kouji_Ito] Hey Babe

[Kouji_Ito] My prince

[Kouji_Ito] My precious angel

[Kouji_Ito] Precious holder of the sacred tiddies

[Kouji_Ito] Slumbering big bug

[Kouji_Ito] If you don’t respond, these pet names are gonna start getting worse.

[Kouji_Ito] Half-eaten bowl of cereal that’s been sitting out for like an hour

Maya_Canzanilla - - - - > Marie_Filliet

[Maya_Canzanilla] Babe can you give me back my admin rights, please?????

[Maya_Canzanilla] I promise I won’t go on another nicknaming spree again. Plus, I’ll take you to a new coffee shop I found that’s nearby!

[Marie_Filliet] I’ll only give them back on one condition, whenever you take me to that coffee shop it’d better be our weekly date, okay?

[Maya_Canzanilla] That sounds like a deal, how does tomorrow morning sound to you?

[Marie_Filliet] Sounds good! I’ll give you back your admin rights tomorrow as well okay?

[Maya_Canzanilla] Thanks, babe! Love you bunches!

**Author's Note:**

> NICKNAMES:  
Maya Canzanilla, SHSL Barista: Coffee-Flavored Lesbian™  
Marie Filliet, SHSL Volunteer: Cinnamon Swirl GF  
Four Kaiden, SHSL Biochemist: CSI Mom  
Kami Kanako, SHSL Lawyer: Lady Knife Shoe  
Victoria Hester, SHSL Sailor: Resident Drunken Sailor  
Tamako Fujiwara, SHSL Supernaturalist: Supreme Witch  
Leona Vasquez, SHSL Mangaka: Kneecap Snatchinator  
Kokona Tamashiro, SHSL DJ: Has the power of God and Anime  
Hunter Rosenhall, SHSL Dancer: 911, What's Your Emergency?  
Kouji Ito, SHSL Apothecary: 420, Whatcha Smokin?  
Ricardio Montague, SHSL SFX Expert: Lights, Camera, Drama  
Caesar, SHSL ???: Soft and Warm Son  
Ash Silvale, SHSL Hypnotist: Resident Sleep Paralysis Demon  
August Clarke, SHSL (Male) Model, Wig? Snatched  
Chet Perez, SHSL Astronomer: Chet Boyardee  
Oliver Feng, SHSL Florist: Roasted Aloe Vera  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Comments and thoughts are appreciated, and if you want to see a specific pair of characters dm each other or have any ideas I could use, put them in the comments as well!


End file.
